


Touch

by coockie8



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rimming, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerrow's been captured by Cyclonians, and Dark Ace decides to have a little fun with his captive Sky Knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something I’ve been working on for a while; I’m proud of how it came out and I hope you guys like it.

Aerrow tugged on the binds around his wrists as he cursed around the gag in his mouth. He’d screwed up and gotten himself captured by Cyclonian’s, so now he was gagged, blindfolded, and bound in, what he assumed, was their dungeon. He heard the crackling of an energy weapon before involuntarily flinching when he felt the heat near his face

“Mmph!” He whimpered; turning his face away.

The sound of Talons laughing made Aerrow snarl behind the gag. A metallic clang signaled that a door had opened

“Leave,” A familiar voice barked.

Aerrow could hear the Talons scrambling to leave in a hurry. He flinched when a gloved hand touched the side of his face. There was a soft scoff before the blindfold was removed to reveal the Dark Ace. Aerrow felt dread bubble up in his gut at the look in the Talon commander’s eyes. Dark Ace held up a small steel knife and smirked before he began to cut away Aerrow’s clothes. Said boy flinched and whimpered; struggling against his binds

“The more you squirm, the higher the chance is that I’ll cut you,” Dark Ace informed firmly.

Aerrow closed his eyes as his clothes were completely cut away. Dark Ace stood and smirked down at Aerrow

“I’d _hate_ to damage such a beautiful body,” He purred teasingly.

Aerrow opened his eyes and looked up at the Talon commander; blushing slightly as he started to strip. You’d have to be crazy to deny that Dark Ace was attractive, but his beauty didn’t excuse his actions. Still, Aerrow was enjoying the view; even if he’d never admit it. Once Dark Ace was fully nude, Aerrow’s eyes immediately mapped out his body; cock stirring a little at the sight. He glanced at Dark Ace’s left shoulder and frowned at the scars before looking back up into Dark Ace’s smoldering red eyes. Dark Ace had obviously noticed Aerrow staring; if the cocky smirk on his lips was any indication.

“Enjoying the view, Aerrow?” He teased.

Aerrow scoffed and averted his gaze; blush staining his cheeks. Dark Ace knelt down in front of Aerrow again; leaning forward to lick his cheek. Aerrow closed his eyes and turned his head; whimpering softly. Dark Ace snickered softly before nipping at Aerrow’s neck; soothing it with licks before sucking a dark hickey onto that spot. Aerrow let out a muffled cry and jerked against his binds; his crotch was beginning to get hot. Dark Ace continued to pepper Aerrow’s neck with small kisses as he gently brushed his fingers against Aerrow’s ribs. The young Sky knight jerked and giggled softly; he was pretty ticklish, he was able to turn it off in battle, but this wasn’t battle. Dark Ace smirked against Aerrow’s neck and gently pressed his fingers into Aerrow’s ribs; causing the boy to jerk harshly and laugh behind the gag.

“Ticklish, Aerrow?” He purred.

Aerrow whimpered and shook his head; not that it mattered. That question was a trap; whether you said yes or no, the person asking the question was going to try to tickle you. Dark Ace dug his fingers into Aerrow’s ribs again and smirked when the red haired boy squirmed as he giggled; desperately trying to escape Dark Ace’s hands. The Talon commander couldn’t deny that Aerrow’s squirming, panting, and giggling was turning him on like crazy. He glanced down between his legs at his erection

“Adorable,” He commented about Aerrow’s reactions; pulling his hands away to let Aerrow breathe.

Aerrow took in deep breaths through his nose before glaring up at Dark Ace; who just smirked in response. Dark Ace stood; cocking an eyebrow when Aerrow’s eyes widened at the sight of his hard cock

“You act like you’ve never seen an erection before,” He teased; gently ghosting his fingers along the side of his cock.

Aerrow swallowed thickly and closed his legs as his own member grew hard between them. Dark Ace was big; maybe 8 inches, and it slightly curved towards his stomach. Aerrow couldn’t stop staring; Dark Ace had been partially correct, Aerrow _had_ never seen an erection before, other than his own. And he was far from that big. Length and curve aside, Dark Ace had girth, not overly so, but at least an inch and a half, maybe 2. It was making Aerrow’s mouth water. He was into men; he’d never hidden that, but the man he was currently fawning over was making him woozy.

“Impressed?”

Dark Ace’s sultry purr snapped Aerrow out of his daze and he snarled behind the gag. Dark Ace laughed at Aerrow as he knelt down in front of him

“I’ll make you squeal,” He purred.

Aerrow shivered and closed his eyes; cock twitching at the erotic threat. He gasped behind the gag when Dark Ace brushed his fingers against the spots just below Aerrow’s pectorals before gently gliding his fingers up to tease Aerrow’s nipples. Aerrow began to squirm and his legs fell open to reveal his erect boyhood.

“Mmm,” He moaned softly behind the gag.

Dark Ace smirked and continued his gentle teasing; slowly making Aerrow come undone. He let his hands ghost down Aerrow’s sides again; at which Aerrow jerked and giggled, before gently massaging his hip bones. Aerrow squirmed and moaned as loudly as he could with the gag; he needed more, but couldn’t say anything, he was completely at the Dark Ace’s mercy. Dark Ace was obviously very aware of this fact as he slowly ran his fingers down to Aerrow’s groin; knuckles just barely brushing the light patch of red curls at the base of Aerrow’s cock. Aerrow cried out behind the gag at the touch and yanked on his binds. Dark Ace reached up and undid the gag

“Have something to say?” He purred.

Aerrow swallowed the drool that had accumulated in his mouth

“Get your _filthy_ hands off me!” He snapped; even though it was anything but what he really wanted.

Dark Ace shrugged and stood

“Fine; I have no intention of forcing you, if you really don’t want this, I’ll just seek the comfort of a Talon,” He drawled.

Aerrow’s jaw nearly dropped; Dark Ace wasn’t serious was he? Dark Ace began collecting his clothes and in that moment Aerrow realized that he was serious

“W-Wait,” He stammered; cheeks flushing deeply.

Dark Ace glanced over his left shoulder at Aerrow and cocked an eyebrow

“Yes?” He hummed.

Aerrow hung his head and glared at his own, painfully hard, member.

“Don’t leave,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace smirked

“I’m sorry; what was that?” he teased.

Aerrow snarled softly

“I said don’t leave!” He snapped; cheeks darkening in colour.

Dark Ace grinned and turned back to Aerrow

“So you do want my ‘filthy hands’ on you then?” He purred.

Aerrow swallowed and nodded; cock twitching happily at the thought. Dark Ace snickered and dropped his clothes; kneeling down in front of Aerrow

“As you wish, Sky Knight,” He purred; stroking Aerrow’s hips again.

Aerrow whined softly and pressed his hips up against Dark Ace’s hands. The Talon commander chuckled softly before gently dragging his nails down Aerrow’s inner thighs. Aerrow let his head hang back as he panted softly; this was driving him insane, Dark Ace was being _too_ gentle.

“Stop treating me like glass; you’re driving me crazy,” He panted; cock twitching with the need for attention.

Dark Ace chuckled and gently ghosted his knuckles against the backs of Aerrow’s knees; smirking when the boy giggled again, before beginning to run his hands back up Aerrow’s legs.

“I like to take these things slow,” Dark Ace purred.

Aerrow whined and gently hit his head against the wall behind him

“ _Obviously_ ,” He hissed; hips twitching slightly.

Dark Ace chuckled against and leaned forward to lick Aerrow’s right nipple; making the boy jump and gasp. Aerrow tugged on the chains around his wrists and bit his lip while looking down at Dark Ace

“More…. Please,” He panted; voice dripping with arousal.

Dark Ace looked up into Aerrow’s eyes as he took the boys nipple into his mouth and gently suckled. Aerrow moaned softly and humped upwards; desperate for any kind of contact to his cock. Dark Ace’s hands ran up Aerrow’s legs to the boys hips again and gently massaged small circles into Aerrow’s hip bones. Aerrow whimpered and let his head hang as he panted

“P-Please, I can’t take the anymore,” He stammered; tears of frustration welling up in his eyes.

Dark Ace chuckled and bit down on the nub in his mouth. Aerrow threw his head back; almost smacking it against the wall, and cried out. The sudden jolt through his chest had caught him off guard. Dark Ace pulled away just enough to soothe the bite with licks. All the attention had gotten Aerrow’s right nipple perfectly perked and hard. Dark Ace smirked and switched sides to give the same treatment to the left nipple. And once again, the bite caught Aerrow off guard.

“Please, touch me,” He pleaded; cock twitching with desperate need.

Dark Ace pulled away from Aerrow’s chest to admire his handiwork before locking eyes with the young Sky Knight

“I _am_ touching you,” He purred; emphasizing his words by pressing his thumbs into Aerrow’s hips.

Aerrow shook his head

“You know what I mean!” He snapped; wiggling his hips, causing his cock to sway slightly.

Dark Ace glanced down at the swaying shaft and smirked

“I want to hear you _say_ it,” He cooed darkly.

Aerrow whimpered and hung his head again; Dark Ace was going to make him beg. He stared at his cock, and attempted to will it to soften, but to no avail.

“Please touch…. Please touch my…. Penis,” He eventually managed to force out; cheeks getting darker and darker with each word.

Dark Ace smirked

“ _How_ do you want me to touch it?” He purred; he knew very well that he was being a jerk, but it was so worth it to see Aerrow’s expression.

Aerrow blushed deeper at the question and he closed his eyes

“I-I dunno; whatever feels best!” He snapped; feeling horribly humiliated.

Dark Ace chuckled and sank lower; wrapping his hand around the base of Aerrow’s cock and breathing hot air on the head. Aerrow let his head fall back and he moaned loudly; finally, some real contact. Dark Ace didn’t stroke, or lick, or suck, he just held still and continued to blow tiny puffs of hot air onto the head. After about 30 seconds of this, Aerrow had had enough

“Dark Ace!” He snapped; jerking his hips up and bumping the older man’s lips with his cock.

Dark Ace pulled back slightly and chuckled

“Impatient aren’t we?” He teased.

Aerrow sent a rather unintimidating glare at Dark Ace as he panted heavily

“More…. Please,” He hissed.

Dark Ace chuckled

“Tell me what you want, Aerrow,” He pushed; licking his lips.

Aerrow groaned

“Please, just suck my cock already and stop teasing me!” It slipped out before Aerrow could stop it, and he was immediately embarrassed when he realized what he’d said.

Dark Ace smirked and lowered his head; licking the tip before slowly taking Aerrow’s cock into his mouth. Aerrow groaned and slumped; finally. Although, at this point, he was sure Dark Ace would find some other way to drive him crazy, and make him specify further _exactly_ what he wanted. Aerrow kept expecting it to come, but it never did; Dark Ace was going at a reasonable speed, was licking when necessary, and sucking occasionally. Aerrow was in heaven; he didn’t think it could’ve gotten better than this. But, of course, Dark Ace had to prove him wrong by taking him right to the hilt and swallowing. Aerrow almost screamed, would have if he hadn’t bitten down on his lip.

“Oh fuck,” He whimpered; watching Dark Ace intently as he worked with practiced expertise.

Dark Ace looked up at Aerrow and deep throated him again; smirking slightly when Aerrow jerked and moaned loudly again. Then, Dark Ace pulled away

“I hope you aren’t under the impression that you’re the only one who’s going to get off here,” He reminded while running his fingers up the side of his own cock.

Aerrow swallowed thickly before narrowing his eyes at Dark Ace

“You’re not really giving me much of a choice,” He hissed.

Dark Ace chuckled as he stood

“Be a good boy and keep your teeth to yourself, and I’ll get you off; sound fair?” He BARGAINED.

Aerrow frowned but nodded

“Fine; I’m not guaranteeing that I’ll be any good though,” He warned before opening his mouth.

Dark Ace smirked and guided his cock to Aerrow’s lips before slowly slipping it in Aerrow’s mouth. He went slowly; taking into consideration that Aerrow had never done this before. Aerrow lapped at the head before suckling on it; closing his eyes and humming softly, it actually felt rather nice. He’d never admit it, but he liked the weight of Dark Ace’s cock on his tongue. Aerrow moved his head forward to take more of the cock into his mouth; licking and sucking as he did. He jerked on the chains around his wrists before gagging when the head hit the back of his throat. Dark Ace tangled his fingers in Aerrow’s hair and pulled his head back just slightly

“Be careful,” He scolded softly.

Aerrow looked up at Dark Ace and blushed; had that been _concern_ in the Talon commander’s voice? Aerrow nearly snorted at the thought; of course it wasn’t concern, why the hell would Dark Ace care if Aerrow got hurt? He was probably more worried that Aerrow might throw up on him. Aerrow pushed his thoughts aside and got back to work on sucking and licking Dark Ace’s impressive cock. He was desperately hoping that his erection would falter during the blowjob, so that he’d be sober enough to push Dark Ace away when he was done, but he wasn’t softening at all. He was enjoying the feeling of a heavy cock in his mouth too much. But he was starting the think he’d rather having it filling him up elsewhere. He blushed deeply at the thought and chose to keep that one to himself.

“You’re good,” Dark Ace suddenly praised; and it when straight to Aerrow groin and the boy moaned loudly around the shaft in his mouth.

Dark Ace chuckled breathlessly as he corded his fingers through Aerrow’s hair

“Such a good boy,” He praised again.

Aerrow whimpered and brought his thighs together in an attempt to bring friction to his neglected member. Why was the praise turning him on so much? It’s not like he was the kind of guy who needed validation, so why was it getting to him so bad now? Suddenly, Dark Ace jerked his hands back; pulling Aerrow off his cock. Aerrow flinched; half expecting Dark Ace to cum on his face. He was half relieved and half disappointed when that didn’t happen.

“Did I screw up or something?” Aerrow asked; a little scared that he had, indeed, screwed up.

Much to his relief though, Dark Ace shook his head

“Not at all, your mouth just isn’t the part of you I intend to cum in,” He purred.

Aerrow hung his head to hide his wide eyes and deep blush; had Dark Ace read his mind or something!? Dark Ace chuckled softly as he slowly stroked his shaft; staring down at Aerrow

“Are you alright with that?” He suddenly asked.

Aerrow glanced up through his hair; why did Dark Ace keep asking for consent? Why did he care whether Aerrow wanted it or not?

“Why does it matter?” He decided to voice.

Dark Ace cocked an eyebrow before running his free hand through Aerrow’s soft locks

“I don’t rape,” He stated simply; at which Aerrow actually snorted

“But you pillage and murder,” He scoffed.

Dark Ace smirked

“Pillaging doesn’t typically cause bodily harm, and they don’t have to _live_ with the trauma after I kill them,” He explained.

And much to Aerrow’s surprise; it made sense. Once you kill someone they’re dead; it’s over for them, they don’t have to suffer, but if you rape someone, they have to live with that trauma for the _rest_ of their lives. In a sense; Dark Ace’s views were humane, almost sympathetic. Aerrow hung his head again and decided not to reply to that

“Yeah; I’m alright with that,” He answered to the earlier question.

Dark Ace knelt down and pressed a gentle kiss to Aerrow’s lips. The red head hummed and eagerly kissed back. This was all so bizarre to him, but he was horny, so he could mull over the politics of it later. Dark Ace slowly pulled away from the kiss to lean down and suck on Aerrow’s neck. Aerrow whimpered and pulled on his binds

“Please don’t start teasing me again,” He panted; wiggling his hips.

Dark Ace chuckled and shoved 3 fingers into Aerrow’s mouth

“Get them wet,” He ordered; leaning down to abuse Aerrow’s nipples with his tongue and teeth.

Aerrow whimpered around the fingers in his mouth before beginning to gently suckle, nibble, and lather them with his tongue. He couldn’t stop the small noises from escaping his throat, and Dark Ace’s fingers were making him drool; he was a complete mess. Dark Ace slowly pulled his fingers from Aerrow’s mouth and pulled away from his chest to grab his hips and yank them forward. Aerrow slumped; only being held up by the shackles around his wrists. Dark Ace smirked and winked at Aerrow; causing the boy to blush again, before slowly pushing a finger into him. Aerrow immediately tensed up.

“That hurts,” He mumbled.

Dark Ace glanced up at Aerrow’s pained, green eyes

“It’ll pass,” He assured as he slowly wiggled and curved the finger inside Aerrow.

Aerrow closed his eyes and focused on his breathing as Dark Ace stretched him. He bit his lower lip and whimpered when Dark Ace brushed his sweet spot. Aerrow knew about his prostate; he’d fingered himself before, but it somehow felt different when someone else was doing it.

“Liked that?” Dark Ace purred next to Aerrow’s ear; making the Sky Knight shiver.

Aerrow nodded and ground down on Dark Ace’s hand

“More,” He gasped; blushing deeply at how desperate he sounded.

Dark Ace complied and slowly slipped a second finger into Aerrow; kissing and licking his neck as he did. Aerrow let his head fall back and he moaned; it felt so good, like Dark Ace was _meant_ to be inside him. Aerrow immediately blushed at that thought and bit his lip. Dark Ace slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Aerrow; scissoring them every now and then, and occasionally prodding deep enough to brush Aerrow’s prostate.

“You’re tight, but you’ve done this before; haven’t you? You little slut,” Dark Ace teased.

A jolt of arousal shot up Aerrow’s spine at the word ‘slut’. He whimpered and clamped down on the fingers in his ass

“Faster,” He pleaded; humping down on Dark Ace’s hand.

The dark haired man chuckled and obliged. Aerrow let out a long, low moan and grabbed at the chains; just to give himself something to stay grounded

“Fuck!” He cursed when Dark Ace jabbed his sweet spot; causing little light whites to flash behind his eyes.

Dark Ace pushed the third finger in and scissored them before twisting them; smirking at Aerrow’s strangled cry. Dark Ace sunk lower and slowly pulled his fingers free. Aerrow opened an eye and looked down at the Talon commander; panting heavily

“Why did you stop?” He nearly whined; he could feel his hole twitching with the need to be filled, and it was kind of embarrassing.

Dark Ace didn’t answer, but he locked eyes with Aerrow as he moved forward before sinking his tongue into Aerrow’s hole and closing his lips around it. Aerrow gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut; this was so wrong, but it felt so right. He let out a desperate whine and clenched around Dark Ace’s tongue

“I need more; p-please,” He stammered.

He blushed deeply when he heard Dark Ace chuckle as he pulled away. He opened an eye to watch the Talon commander line his erection with Aerrow’s hole.

“Are you sure you want this?” Dark Ace asked; the head of his cock pressed against Aerrow’s twitching entrance.

The red head nodded frantically

“God yes, just fuck me!” He ordered.

Dark Ace smirked and began pushing into Aerrow; groaning softly at the tight heat that surrounded his cock. Aerrow let out a choked cry as he was stretched beyond anything he was used to. He dug his nails into his hands and whimpered; it burned, but it felt _so_ good. Dark Ace gently stroked Aerrow’s hips

“You tensing up too much; relax,” He breathed.

Aerrow swallowed thickly and closed his eyes to comply. He took deep, steady breaths to calm himself down so he would relax; Dark Ace stroking his hips was definitely helping, it felt nice. Aerrow let his head fall forward and rest against Dark Ace’s shoulder. Dark Ace gently nuzzled Aerrow’s cheek as his hips pressed against Aerrow butt. Aerrow bit down on Dark Ace’s shoulder and whimpered softly; Dark Ace was so deep, much deeper than Aerrow had ever had anything. Dark Ace’s grip tightened on Aerrow’s hips as he panted heavily. Aerrow lifted his head and bit his lip at the sight of Dark Ace’s face; eyes closed, and contorted in frustrated pleasure, he was gorgeous.

“Move,” Aerrow growled.

Dark Ace chuckled and opened one eye, just enough that he could see Aerrow. He tightened his grip on Aerrow’s hips and started thrusting in and out of him, at a reasonable pace. Aerrow moaned and let his head fall back; he wanted so much to just watch the other male, because he was so damn _hot_ , but it felt _too_ good, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Aerrow bit his lip to muffle a cry when Dark Ace struck his prostate

“There, do that again!” He ordered.

Dark Ace chuckled hoarsely but did as ordered; angling down pound into Aerrow’s prostate

“As my Sky Knight wishes,” He purred seductively.

Aerrow cried out and dug his nails deeper into his hands; drawing a small bit of blood. Dark Ace pushed his lips to Aerrow’s as he picked up the pace; tilting Aerrow’s hips upwards and pounding him into the wall. Aerrow bit down on Dark Ace’s shoulder again to muffle a cry

“Dark Ace!” He moaned; just the name alone making his cock twitch.

Dark Ace groaned softly; the sound of Aerrow moaning his name was almost suffocating. He lowered and hand and wrapped it around Aerrow’s leaking boyhood; squeezing it and reveling in the moan it tore from Aerrow’s throat.

“Are you close, Aerrow?” Dark Ace asked; voice dipping to a purr on Aerrow’s name.

The redhead whimpered and nodded frantically and he humped down on Dark Ace’s cock

“I-It’s so good,” He whined.

Dark Ace took a nipple into his mouth and bit down on it while squeezing the head of Aerrow’s boyhood. Aerrow threw his head back and cried out as he came; clamping down on Dark Ace’s cock. The Talon commander bit his lip and squeezed one eye shot; moaning hotly as he came inside Aerrow. The young Sky Knight blushed at how hot Dark Ace looked when he came; they would _have_ to do this again. Dark Ace slumped and his face in the crook of Aerrow’s neck.

“My arms hurt,” Aerrow informed breathlessly before whimpering when Dark Ace started kissing his neck and shoulder.

“Does anything else hurt?” Dark Ace asked as he slowly pulled out of Aerrow.

The redhead’s body shook as he laughed

“Nope; that was fucking amazing!” He exclaimed excitedly as Dark Ace unchained him.

As soon as the shackles were gone, Aerrow threw his arms around Dark Ace’s neck and pulled him into a suffocating kiss

“I love you,” Aerrow cooed after pulling away.

Dark Ace chuckled as he slowly cleaned Aerrow off

“I’ll admit, I was a little surprised when you told me that you fantasized about this; but it _was_ fun,” He hummed.

Aerrow giggled softly as he cuddled close to Dark Ace

“So we can act out more of my fantasies?” He asked innocently.

Dark Ace chuckled again and looked down at the tiny Sky Knight in his lap

“Depends on what you have in mind,” He agreed.

Aerrow grinned slyly

“I’ll list them off and you can say which ones you’re down to try and which ones are a no go?” He purred; kissing Dark Ace’s neck.

The Talon commander grimaced slightly but smiled

“Alright; shoot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fun? It was sort of a Rape fantasy thing that Aerrow had, but I had a lot of fun writing it. To clear some things up; the entire thing was willing on Aerrow’s part, it was an act. They were roleplaying, they are in an established relationship in the fic. It was not real rape. With that cleared up; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
